


FORGET // cake au

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, Mashton, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i can't forget the way he looked that night, he had this look and these eyes, i still remember the names of the songs that made him cry, he always stole my shirt and when i woke it was gone and it felt like there was going to be no tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_-calum-_

You know that feeling you get when something bad is happening at that very moment you feel it? When your heart stops, your stomach drops, and you can’t breath? Your legs and arms shake, you feel sick and just feel the need to stop all movement around you?

 

That’s what I felt when my boyfriend, soon to be fiancée, was killed instantly in a car crash. They told me he died painlessly, though I’ve never believed them. When we were called in to I.D his body he was battered and bruised, and they hadn’t even bothered to properly wash the blood and grime from his honey-brown hair. His mother broke down with the rest of the family, but I felt nothing. I was in denial.

 

_This isn’t happening,_ I thought to myself. _Toby’s just playing a joke on me. A sick joke._

“Cal… Are you okay?” was a question I’ve been asked too many times to count. Therapists, friends, family, strangers on the street… the all ask the _Dreaded Question._

_Are You Okay?_

_No. No I’m not._ I’m shattered and I don’t want anything to do with anyone.

 

I always just look at whoever asks me, attempting to look either devoid of emotion or so hostile they look away quickly. The latter happens more than the former, but that doesn’t bother me in the slightest. There was one day, though, that really changed the tables. Flipped the coin. Ruined my no good existence. I really have no reason to call it a life, as I never do much, but all in due course.

 

And that’s what I’m scared of.


	2. the kids aren't alright

**-calum-**

The rain slices into my skin, soaking my legs. I look up at the sky and squint my eyes against the water, trying to gauge how long the rain will go on for so I can leave this place before Michael finds me. ‘This place’ being a little bench in the park. The bench that I met Toby on.

“Calum. Get in the car before I force you into it.” Michael’s voice makes me snap my head in his direction. I realise that the rain has stopped and I’m half dry. Dozing off has always been my weak point, and I’ve missed hours of my life to just drifting off to sleep during the day. “Seriously Calum, get in or I’m gonna drag you.” I look at him blankly and get up off the bench. I walk past the car and start down the street. I get halfway down and turn to the street that splits off. I walk down it until Michael drives up next to me, sticking his head out the window.

“Cal…” he pleads. “Your mum is so worried about you. She only wants you to be okay. You’re stressing her out to the brink of losing it herself.” He claps his hand over his mouth at that. I look at him furiously, and bolt down the street. I take a few turns, stop a couple of times, fall over twice, and finally make it home. I walk in the door fully out of breath and hug my mum, leaving her shell-shocked, as I walk up the hallway into my room. My sister is sitting on the bed, folding up clean clothes for me. I roll my eyes at her and move over to my desk. I pull my phone from its place on the desk, opening the voice app.

‘Mali.’ I say. Well, I don’t, but the app voices what I type into it. She looks and smiles at me. ‘I can do that, you know. I’m a big boy now.’ I look at her with lidded eyes.

“Aw, can’t I help my little baby brother out sometimes?” I shake my head and give her a rare smile. At that she grins widely at me. “Calum! My cute little brother is back!” she laughs. I shake my head at her lightly. I open my mouth for a moment but close it again. I see Mali’s smile drop a bit. I look at her apologetically, or what I can assume looks apologetic.

‘You’re so embarrassing. Remind me why you’re my favourite family member?’ She rolls her eyes and finishes folding up my clothes for me. Mali gets off the bed and walks up to me, giving me a hug and walking out of the room. She ducks her head back in and says to me;

“Dinner in 20 minutes. Be there, okay, buddy?” I nod at her and she smiles again, leaving for good. I put away the clothes she folded up for me. I grab my computer and start playing around with the remixes I had been working on earlier. 20 minutes later, as Mali had said, I get called down to dinner. I walk down the hallway slowly, to delay having to sit through another awkward family dinner.

“Cal!” Mum exclaims when I get to the dining room. “Sit. We need to talk.” I tilt my head to the side but obey her. I sit and put some food onto my plate, looking at my mum while I eat. “Calum, please don’t be angry when we tell you this, okay?” I nod at her slowly, unsure of what she’s going to say to me, yet still curious.

“We’re sending you to London. To live with your dad. Until you’re better.” She drops the bombshell on me. I look at her for a bit. Then I stand, walk to my room and get my phone, then walk back into the kitchen for a bottle of water. “Where are you going?” they both ask me. I ignore them and go back outside. The cuffs of my jeans are still damp and so are my shoes. That’s kind of a given, since I was in the rain earlier. But I don’t care. I haven’t cared about anything but music since she died. I walk down the street again, looking for the place where only I go. The place Toby showed me when we first started dating.

 

* * *

 

“Look, there’s that mute freak.”

“Ugh, he never talks. If he did I’d probably bang him.”

“What’s he doing? Probably gonna calm his destructive desires.”

“Didn’t his girlfriend, like, kill herself or something?”

All kinds of things get whispered when I walk through the halls at school. _Well, at least I’m off to London in a few weeks._ I reassure myself. I hear some girls laugh as I walk past them, so I flip them off. I hear one guy sneer, which surprises me. I’ve never been sneered at. I keep walking down the hall slowly. I pull my sweater sleeves down again to cover the self-inflicted bruises and open my locker, grabbing my books for the first two periods. Everything passes in a blur to me. I don’t write anything down, I don’t care. But since when have I ever?

After the lunch bell goes I bolt out the door. I walk through the familiar halls to the courtyard, where I lay down and watch the sky. I hear rustling as someone sits next to me.

“Hi.” And voice says next to me. “I know you’re Calum Hood. And I know you don’t talk. But that’s fine because that’s what you do. And that’s good. I’m Emma.” she says. I watch her talk for the whole lunch hour, completely fascinated by her. “Do you want me to come with you to your locker?” she asks quietly. I shrug at her and slowly walk in the direction of my locker again for the next two periods.

“I think we have next period together. Computer Graphics?” Emma asks. I nod at her and we proceed to the media/graphics labs, where my locker happens to ne near. Emma already has her books so it’s only a matter of getting mine. “Do you enjoy graphics classes?” she asks me when I grab out my books. I look at her and smile, nodding slightly. Her grin widens when I smile at her. We walk along the hall and enter the room, and that’s when the whispers start.

_Oh, my god. She’s with the freak._

_Oh, that’s social suicide!_

_Holy… Why is she with that guy?_

I quickly walk to a table at the back of the room with Emma hot at my heels. The whispers and giggles continue. “Shut up!” Emma finally yells. “Shut up about Calum, okay? He’s done nothing to make you hate him except be different. So, he doesn’t talk? What’s it matter? He’s just being himself. And if that means silence, so be it! At least he has the guts to do that. How would you feel if you were bullied for being you, huh? What makes you think Calum doesn’t find these things offensive? Just because all of you jerks are popular, or have lots of friends, doesn’t mean Calum deserves to have anyone who tries to befriend him be scared away!” I stare at her, wide eyed, and so does the rest of the class. Emma calmly sits down and takes out her notebook and a pen, drawing something on it. I watch her hands, the way they move to make the lines on the page, the way they look like they could play piano or guitar. It takes me until she’s almost done to realise she decided to draw me. I grin widely at her. I take out my notebook and write her a message.

_That is such an amazing drawing. Thank you for being so kind to me. Wanna catch a movie sometime this week?_

I shove the note over to her and wait for her response. I feel a light tap on my arm, and find her note on my book, with the drawing underneath it. _Thanks :) sure I do, when and where?_

_Uh, Wednesday at my house? Anytime that suits you really_

_All right, I’ll get your address at lunch :D_

I look over and smile at her lightly. She smiles back.

And suddenly, I feel a bit better. London doesn’t seem so close.

And I feel as if Emma could change me for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank you so much if you're reading this, it means so much! i know i'm not that good of a writer, and i have a long way to go in developing this story and this alternate version of calum, michael, ashton and luke's reality, but here's to teenage memories and experiences, right? thank you, again!
> 
> -kat, march seventh, twenty-fifteen.


End file.
